Wing Ecstasy
by EliwaFlynn
Summary: For Samifer Week 2012. Lucifer has always told Sam that he is still an angel. Curious, one day, Sam wants to see Lucifer's wings, which arouses a lot more than Sam expected. (Smut, okay?)


The Devil has wings. That was obvious now.

Of course Lucifer had always emphasized to Sam that he was still an angel, whether banished or not, but Sam never entirely pictured him with wings or a halo.

"A halo? _Please_, I don't have that. Do you see anything above my head?" he asked while he rested on a random motel bed and Sam was sitting on a couch chair just a few feet away. "But I _do _have wings," he continued.

Sam scoffed slightly, not sure how he should take that piece of information. "Yeah, ok, then how come you've not shown them yet?" he asked.

"Why, Sam, that is rude!" Lucifer tried to act hurt, "You shouldn't expect to see an angel's set of wings for nothing."

"What do you mean? Cas showed us his wings when we didn't believe he was an angel," Sam replied, a tad confused.

"Well, _yeah_, but you saw it from afar, right?"

"Yeah…?"

"You didn't go up to his wings and touch it, did you?"

"No, wouldn't that be a bit… weird?" Sam raised an eyebrow.

"I was thinking of another term," Lucifer laughed to himself, making Sam wonder if he missed the punch line of the joke. Shaking his head, the blonde made his way to the edge of the bed; "Sammy, you haven't seen my wings yet because I've been waiting for the right moment."

"What is—"

"And then you can touch my wings."

"But you didn't explain what you meant," Sam frowned, reminding Lucifer of the unanswered enigma. Lucifer smirked.

He waltzed over to Sam and brushed his hand through that wavy hair (oh, how Lucifer loved that hair so much!) and kissed him on the forehead. "That's because I'd rather show you, instead," he replied and lowered himself so he was eye-level with Sam. He kissed him gently on the lips, which Sam was now getting used to. At first he would pull away, but Lucifer made numerous attempts (and honestly, he was an _amazing_ kisser) that Sam gave in every time now.

Grabbing Sam by the collar of his shirt, Lucifer dragged him off of the couch and onto the bed on his back, where the Devil rested on top of him, looking into the brunette's eyes. "You want to see my wings, right?" Lucifer whispered as he took his shirt off.

Sam nodded, but was still unsure of the importance of the wings, but had no chance to say anything because there was a sudden burst of light. It took over the entire room and blinded Sam completely to where he had to cover his closed eyes with the palms of his hands, grunting. He felt a wave of energy gust through the entire room, and he noticed that Lucifer's weight was a bit more than just a second ago.

Opening his eyes, he realized it was much more illuminating in the room than ever before—even more than the highest and brightest peak of daylight. He had to squint before his vision adjusted, but he could view enormous shapes of shadow hovering over his face. After a few seconds, his brain registered that those were Lucifer's wings.

He observed them even more, and in great awe—they were massive, raggedy, and yet so magnificent and beautiful. Black feathers drifted in the air almost as if they were stopped by time. Fluffy, sharp, bright, dark—every type of word could describe these wings. He then noticed that Lucifer was patiently and quietly watching Sam in his discovery.

"These are my wings," he stated, almost prideful.

"I can see that…" Sam whispered, his voice almost out completely. He then reached forward to touch the right wing when Lucifer moved it quickly out of his reach.

"You have to be sure that you want to touch them. Once you do, there is no turning back. I will not let you cop out," he seriously warned his other half.

Sam raised both eyebrows, realizing the gravity of the situation. He wanted to touch them, but he was unsure of what would happen. He really wanted to feel the contours and jagged areas of the wings. They were just too beautiful for him to pass up. "I understand," was what Sam tried to let out of his mouth, and Lucifer understood. He brought his wing back to where it was before, now offering Sam to caress it.

Sam reached for it again and stroked the wing—it was ice cold, making him hiss in pain. He didn't take his hand away, though. His fingers were not done investigating.

He felt Lucifer shift and push both of them up the bed so they'd have more room and so that their feet weren't hanging off the edge. Sam still kept feeling the wings, and started to slide both his hands across the edges of both wings, causing Lucifer to shiver violently and attack him with hard kisses.

Suddenly realizing what he was doing, Sam froze and broke the kiss, "Wha—"

Lucifer interrupted: "Did I fucking tell you to stop? I told you once you started, you weren't backing out," his blue eyes were burning out of lust and also fury that Sam would stop.

Sam had nothing he could do but to continue—not that he entirely minded. He liked feeling the wings, but he also enjoyed the idea of taking control of things for once. Lucifer was always the dominant one taking over Sam's weaknesses, but now it was _his _turn to be weak and helpless under caressing fingers.

Holding his face in between his two, strong hands, Lucifer gave Sam the greatest and sloppiest kisses that Sam could ever imagine. Continuing to stroke the wings, he started gripping them tighter and noticed Lucifer struggled a bit under his grip.

"Weak spot?" Sam was the one smirking this time. _It's time to take control_, he thought to himself as he flipped the two of them over to where Sam was the one now on top. He _did _know that if Lucifer had wanted to, he wouldn't let Sam take control. Still, Sam wanted to live under the fantasy that he had complete control now.

Locking his legs with Lucifer's and pushing their thighs and hips against each other as far as he could, he leaned forward and went back to Lucifer's "weak spot," but this time biting him gently. He felt Lucifer's heart beat faster against his, and he also noticed the limp body beneath him as it twitched and froze at different intervals. He heard mild groans escape the fallen angel's mouth as he took a handful of Sam's hair with one hand and gripped the side of his face with the other in return.

Holding him down as much as he could so he couldn't move, Sam started to slide his tongue across the wings in random spots, making Lucifer's unpredictable reactions priceless. Lucifer arched his back and pushed his hips against Sam's more, actually bewildering Sam, because he noticed that he was starting to get turned on by all of this. With every move and push Lucifer would make, Sam would push back and hold him down even more. The friction of their bodies was making things unbearable—especially since Lucifer was half-clothed and Sam fully-clothed.

"Lucifer," Sam panted slightly as he pulled at one of his wings with one hand, and the belt of the angel's pants in the other. Gasping slightly, Lucifer tugged at Sam's shirt, pulling it up and off of him, and then throwing it carelessly on the floor somewhere.

"I don't know when Dean's coming back," Sam whispered through sighs as he felt the iciness of Lucifer's bare chest and stomach against his own when he leaned into him again.

Lucifer groaned with frustration, "Can't you delay him or something? You guys are on a case, right?" He didn't want Sam to get off of him or stop, but he _definitely_ did not want Sam's older brother walking in on Sam having gay sex, let alone _gay sex with Lucifer. _So, he reluctantly let Sam get up and call Dean. Sam walked over to the bathroom to make sure there was no sound that would give anything away, because Lucifer was in a bit of a whiney mood.

He came back after a minute and a smile from ear to ear was on Sam's face. Lucifer raised an eyebrow and Sam replied: "I told him to take a break for the rest of the night and have fun because I'm doing a lot of research that's helping me, and he doesn't have to be back at all tonight. I know he'll go running to Cas," he casually added the last part.

"Yeah, ok, I don't care about your dumb-ass brother. Just come over here, fucking Christ," Lucifer shifted on the bed, his entire body aching, and especially his unattended-to crotch. Sam practically pounced on Lucifer and moved his hands down Lucifer's sides, causing Lucifer's entire stomach to jump expectantly at what was to happen next.

Sam breathed in and out heavily when he felt the heat in the room and their bodies rise drastically. He unbuckled Lucifer's pants and ripped the belt off before he unzipped and pulled the pants down some more. Feeling the intensity of what was being held inside those pants of Lucifer's, Sam snuck one hand underneath boxers and felt around curiously and playfully while he continued to tug, bite, and stroke the wings. There was more twitching and groaning in response, and Lucifer couldn't help but thrust into each touch.

Not being able to go on without being touched, Sam leaned forward and kissed Lucifer multiple times, Lucifer's forked tongue venturing its way into Sam's mouth. Feeling his tongue wasn't actually so strange—Sam returned with his own tongue and kissed Lucifer as hard as he could each time. With every kiss, he pushed his body closer to Lucifer, causing a moan to escape from both of their mouths.

"Has anyone told you that your wings are fucking beautiful?" Sam breathed.

"No one has ever seen my wings before, but thank you," Lucifer managed to let out as he reached now towards Sam's crotch and ferociously rubbed outside of the pants with both his hands. At that time, Sam was kissing Lucifer's neck and breathing into the wings, but this startled him and made his body ache for more, which caused him to be frozen and unable to do anything else but lean his head against the side of Lucifer's face.

"Don't stop—remember what I told you?" Lucifer growled and Sam instantly reached over to the wings and now reached for the inner sides, which made Lucifer grip Sam's pants and even started ripping the rim of the waistband. There was an entire shockwave pulsing through Lucifer's body, and the pleasure of being touched in the most intimate parts of his wings made him arch his back and thrust at Sam.

Feeling all of the blood drain from everywhere to reach to its one destination, Sam ran his fingers against the feathers of Lucifer's wings and pleaded for his pants to be taken off as well as Lucifer's.

"I hope you're ready to get literally fucked by the Devil, because I'm having you tonight," Lucifer hissed in his ear with the lust of having Sam's body all to himself. The physical contact with Sam was heavenly, and he didn't want that vessel-crap to be brought up ever again. He didn't want to lose this.

Lucifer then reached for Sam's pants and practically ripped them off of the tall brunette's. Sam did the same for Lucifer and as soon as their erections met, the fire between the two of them took off to a whole new level.

Sensitive to a different feeling, Sam let out a sigh that broke multiple times in the process, and for a moment neither of them did anything but struggle under the intensity. Lucifer grabbed Sam's hips and held them as close as possible and then started to thrust, causing Sam's fingernails to dig deep into Lucifer's shoulders. He gasped and tried to thrust back but it was almost impossible for him to cope with what he was feeling, so he just let out moans and Lucifer's name a plethora of times.

Lucifer noticed this and smiled, speaking between each passionate thrust that he gave, "I thought you were taking control," he teased.

"Yeah—well—I'm planning… On doing that right… now…" Sam replied as he leaned forward and ran his palms against every side, curve, contour, and feather as he kissed those wings; bit, licked and sucked them as much as he could. Lucifer then pushed harder and faster against Sam, and finally, the both of them reached for the other's length and started to move their hands up and down in sync.

Not wanting it to end just yet, Sam started off moving his hand very slowly while he continued hunched over the wings, caressing them with the side of his face and running his lips across them. Lucifer's body jolted impatiently with every slow movement, and Sam loved it. Lucifer groaned loudly and whined at the purposeful delay of Sam's. Grabbing a mouthful of Lucifer's feathers, he moved his tongue gently around each beautiful feather.

"S-S-Sam…" Lucifer made such incoherent noises in between that that Sam wasn't sure if he was actually saying his name, or just making random noises that fit the moment.

In return, though, Lucifer started moving quickly, which completely surprised and baffled Sam because he didn't expect Lucifer to be able to even _think _in this torture, making him unsure of how his body was reacting. He felt the greatest pleasure forming everywhere in his body; it was complete ecstasy. Not being able to time something slowly when he was feeling that much in such little amount of time, he sped his own hand on Lucifer and the two of them gasped into each other's sloppy kisses and moans. Sam continued to play with Lucifer's wings with his free hand, and Lucifer rubbed Sam's hip frantically.

The build up was definitely building up, but they weren't just at the peak yet. Lucifer thrust at Sam's hand and Sam did so in return. They were completely in sync, and if he didn't believe that the two of them were practically one, he definitely did now. Moving at each other with each other, they did everything simultaneously and their kisses and eyes always met at the right time.

"Lucifer," Sam moaned out between gasps, "I—"

"Shhh," Lucifer sounded and somehow was able to flip both of them over so now Lucifer was on top. He let go of Sam and thrust hard, tensing both of their bodies even more. He leaned forward and kissed Sam's forehead and whispered in his ear, "I want us to finish together."

Sam nodded, letting go of Lucifer himself for a second while Lucifer had some fun for a few seconds. After readjusting a bit (the sheets on the bed were coming off of the mattress), he thrust and bucked while he held onto Sam and moved his hand back to Sam's length, hitting the spot of perfection for both, while Sam did the same thing back.

Finally feeling the most he could ever feel, otherwise he'd burst, Sam looked up at Lucifer through glazed eyes and noticed just how sweaty the two of them were, but Lucifer's skin was _still _cold. "I'm ready," Sam managed to get out softly, and then Lucifer smiled through a groan of his own while he nodded.

It was as if time stopped. It felt like forever; a _fantastic _forever. They moved together and groaned together and felt the buildup together. Sam couldn't hold onto Lucifer's wings anymore, but he knew that Lucifer didn't care. They felt their own and each other's abdomens jolt with excitement and their hearts beat as fast as they could.

Suddenly, they were back in regular time and the two of them yelled with the most pleasurable sensation that either had felt their entire lives, and also with no shame. When they all let everything go, both of their bodies jumped and jolted at every moment until they finally finished and their bodies immediately relaxed after the biggest jolt of them all.

Lucifer grew limp and dropped on top of Sam, their sticky and sweaty bodies that were heaving greatly, still harmoniously with each other. Sam dropped his head back and let out a big sigh. The both of them were at a loss of words and strength to do anything other than just lay there for a half an hour, only with their fingers interlocking each other.

After some time, Lucifer gained his strength to reach Sam's face and give him an exhausted kiss, but right after dropped his head down again.

"Well," Sam started, happy with what happened, but also awkward because, well, he _did _just fuck the Devil. He'd be the only one to ever say that—which he wouldn't ever, _ever _mention to anyone, of course.

"An angel. With wings."

"Yep."

"Your wings are so fucking magnificent and beautiful," Sam said, still astonished by the black wings of beauty.

"I know," Lucifer smirked, and then rested his eyes.


End file.
